Project Shane
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: Can Jaimison really change her hero from playboy to the boy next door or is it just wishful thinking?
1. 1

Growing up my mother taught my siblings and I many things. She taught us to think for ourselves, to stand up for ourselves and that we should never expect to change a man unless he's in diapers. While teaching us this vital fact of life she also found time to teach us never to give up, to keep trying and never give up.

As my siblings as I got older our parents divorced and us three kids went our separate ways. Ironically we gravitated to similar sports, my brother learnt Martial Arts and by the time he was 20 his hands were legally considered weapons. My sister took up boxing after watching me practice with my trainer and she was soon winning fights all over Western Australian. And the baby of the family, me, wanted to take up wrestling but apart from, extremely dangerous backyard style wrestling, there were no wrestling schools in Queensland so I too took up the art of boxing.

I despised watching the sport on television but when I was in the ring I was a natural. And though I was a boxer I loved wrestling, more than anything. Naturally I had my favourite wrestler, one who I obsessed and day dreamt about. He was the biggest player in the game; he would have rather been screwing random ring rats than having a relationship. I took my mothers advise in my stride remembering not just her comments about trying to change a man but also her comments about never giving up. My plan, if I ever met this wrestler was to change him from the bubbling fool that he was into a faithful loving man. Unfortunately for me I was just a pathetic university student whose only chance of getting up close and personal with the man were my friends and I sitting front row at the WWE Rolling Thunder Down Under Tour.

Unfortunately the day 'my man' was stripped down to his sexy DTs at Wet 'N' Wild was one of those days I was at uni. It was a hot November day, and I mean hot. It was one of those days that had sweat just pouring off everybody, even those in the air-conditioned common room.

"This totally sucks. It's the hottest day in the history of the world, my man and his equally good looking friends are living it up at Wet 'N' Wild and not only do I have another lecture and tutorial I also have a match tonight" I complained to one of my flat mates and best friends Becca as I flopped down on a spare seat,

"I know it sucks! Hey how did you find out about where everybody was today? It was meant to be a secret."

"Jamie you didn't hack into Shane's computer again did you?" Our other friend cum flat mate, Hayley, asked,

"Hack into Shaney's computer? Me never... I hacked into Mc Mahon's"

"Jamie! You know how much trouble you get into by doing that" Becca exclaimed standing up,

"I know, I know but I have to know what my man's up to. Hey guys I got a tutorial now, see you back at the flat."

"Yea see you. Hey at least you get to see Shane at the show tomorrow night" Hayley said sighing at my pathetic behaviour,

"I know but tomorrow night he's going to be wearing ring kit not DTs" I called as I stepped outside into the blistering heat.

The next night my 4 roommates and myself piled into Ava's beat up car and headed to the entertainment centre. We each knew the wrestler's we were planning to support even if some of us didn't agree. Each of us also carried signs planning to block the vision of those sitting behind us.

The WWE knew how to open a show, after the usual THQ introductions they presented the over whelming male audience with a Trish Vs Stacey Bra and panties match. The show was going fantastic then my man came out, he was in a tag team match but that didn't matter he was looking hotter than ever with not shirt and extremely tight pants. I held up my sign and screamed my lungs out cheering him on. After he won his match, yes my beautiful man won, he made his way up the ramp. He was nearly to the curtain when he turned around and made eye contact with me, then he pointed to my sign, smiled and gave me the thumbs up before turning around and running through the curtain. I was in heaven my man; my beautiful man had noticed me.

After his match was the last match before intermission a Jericho Vs HHH accompanied by Stephanie Mc Mahon match. I would have rather headed for the bathroom than see HHH wrestle but I was a fan of Jericho's. Once the match had started Stephanie walked aimlessly around the ring before locking her eyes with mine. Carefully she walked over to us smiling,

"Hey,"

"Hey Stephanie" I said smiling back and slightly elbowing Becca who was stunned silent at the sight of one of her idols,

"What's your name?"

"Jamie why?"

"Well Jamie some of the boys out the back saw your face and they were wondering what happened. They are speculating a million different things; I think one of them even suggested aliens abducted you. But none of them will come out and ask so I thought I would"

"My face?" I asked slightly confused before realising she was talking about my cut lip and black eye,

"I had a boxing match last night, it got a little out of hand. If you think this is bad you should see the other chick," I explained smiling,

"Cool I wonder why none of the boys thought of something as logical as that. But I guess that's just boys for you."

"Yea"

"Hey Shane was talking about your sign can I see it?" She asked indicating to the sign now lying on the floor at my feet,

"Sure" I said bending down to pick it up. I handed it over the barrier to her and she smiled as she read allowed the words covering the picture of the man I worshipped,

"My Hurricane, My Hero. Nice. So you're a fan of our own super hero are you?"

"You could say that I love the man, showed me how to smile again. Oh my goodness I sound so pathetic" I replied shaking my head,

"Nah, ok maybe a little. Hey would you and your friends like to come backstage? You can tell the boys what really happened and meet Shane"

"Really?"

"Really" Stephanie said smiling.

Once the match was over and intermission announced security guard came over to take the 5 of us girls backstage.


	2. 2

A/N: Just a couple of notes this is being written on the days of the week when I don't have uni, which is usually Thursday and Friday. Also the language you don't recognize is Maori (the native language of New Zealand) and there will be definitions at the bottom of the page.

Setting out is dodgy will fix it for next chapter.

We were being escorted through the halls backstage when we walked past a door with an elaborately designed sign saying 'Evolution' on it. As Becca, Hayley and myself continued walking we realized that Evolution fanatics Ava and Mercedes had fallen behind. When we stopped to see what was going on we found them conspiring on how to sneak into the room without being caught. I stepped back to grab the scruffs of their shirts,  
"Tamariki, Stephanie Mc Mahon has been really nice doing this for us so I think that you two can behave and at least pretend to be pakeke for two minutes," I growled as both of them lowered the heads and apologized quietly. I then stormed ahead to walk with Becca and Hayley but it didn't take me long to realize that Hayley had disappeared too. Looking around slightly I found her trying to pick the lock on Chris Jericho's locker room.

"HAYLEY, don't be such a tamaiti, your meant to be more pakeke than Ava and Mercedes so you should act like it" I growled calling her away from the door,  
"Kur" Hayley muttered under her breath as she rejoined our group,  
"Tamaiti"

"Hipi"

"Tohor"

"Tonotono"

"Küare"

"Kau" "Hara"

"Kia ora rawa atu" I said before both of us burst out laughing. The other 3 girls just rolled their eyes and I heard Becca mutter that she thought I was meant to be the pakeke one.

During this time the security guard had not said a word and it remained that way until he knocked on Stephanie Mc Mahon's office door,  
"Mrs Mc Mahon I have bought you those girls. Though I must say these Australian's are a weird bunch"

"Thank you" Stephanie said dismissing the guard. "So how did you manage to freak out the Security Guard?" Stephanie asked with a voice full of interest,  
"Just Ava and Mercedes here were trying to break into Evolutions locker room then Hayley tried to break into Jericho's" I explained shaking my head,  
"You do know those locker rooms are just for show, if you want to find the boys you have to look else where... How about I take you to the main locker room" 'Kia ora rawa atu"

"Jamie, speak English. You can't impressive people with a language they have properly never heard of before. That's what really freaked security out, you and Hayley's Maori bitch fight" Ava said carefully.

We walked through the hallway sharing idle chitchat with Stephanie Mc Mahon. "Well here we are girls" She said knocking softly on an unmarked door,  
"Come in if your good looking" A male voice yelled from inside. Stephanie rolled her eyes and pushed the door open for us to walk through,  
"Well the girls can stay but Stephie your not good looking enough"

"Bite me Chris"

"Ew no I might get rabies or something equally gross... Good evening ladies" Chris said turning his attention to the five of us girls standing near Steph,  
"Good Evening Chris"

"Chris these are the girls everyone has been talking about. This is Jamie, Hayley, Ava, Mercedes and I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Steph said turning to Becca,  
"Ahh..."

"This is Becca. She's temporarily forgotten how to speak, she hero worships you" I explained to Stephanie getting a scowl from Becca,  
"Hey you're that chick with the black eye" Another wrestler said walking up behind Jericho,  
"Well aren't you observant?" Hayley said mocking the man,  
"Yea, so what happened your boyfriend beat you up?"

"No got messed up in a boxing match last night."

"Oh is that what they call it here in Australia"

"Shut up Orton, leave the girl alone. Hey I missed the introductions before, I'm Shane" Shane said holding his hand out. My heart skipped a beat and I was speechless, my man, the man I idolized was talking to me and wanted to shake my hand,  
"I'm... Jamie and this is Hayley, Ava, Mercedes and Becca" I managed to stutter out after a few moments.

"Nice to meet you Jamie, I saw your sign. It was pretty cool"

"Thanks. Some of my more artistic friends from uni helped me make it" "Cool. So you're at university?"

"Yep, I'm doing a bachelor of Social Science focusing on Youth Ministry. And I live with these four morons"

"Wow, you must be pretty smart then"

"Smart? Didn't you hear me? I said I live with these morons, you can't be too smart to live with them"

"Oh ok. So how did you manage to end up back here in our locker room, with half naked guys?"

"Half naked guys where?" Mercedes asked turning her attention away from Jericho,  
"Umm... All around you stop staring at Jericho and look around even Shane is only wearing a towel" I explained shaking my head,  
"Hey you want to go talk somewhere else? Like the cafeteria or something?" Shane asked me seeming slightly nervous of my friends,  
"Sure"

"OK just let me get dressed first, I'll be two seconds."

A/N: Alright people another chapter finished!!  
  
Maori Translations:

Tamariki: Children

Pakeke: Mature

Tamaiti: Child

Kurï: Dog

Hipi: Sheep

Tohorã: Whale

Tonotono: Bossy

Küare: Stupid

Kau: Cow

Hara: Evil

Kia ora rawa atu: Thank You

REVIEWERS:  
FIKA: How about now?  
  
Mistress Martin: Well yes they did get to meet.  
  
Miss WWE: Continued as asked.  
  
Angel-of-Darkness: Thanks please update.  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Damn straight me and hurri-dork are a good couple!  
  
Everyone else thanks!

Not a great chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same, the next ones will be better... I hope.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers they own themselves. I don't own Ava, Mercedes, Becca and Hayley! They are all fellow fanfic authors who kick butt. Jamie's brother and sister are sort of based on my brother and sister so I don't own them I just changed their names. I only own Jamie and a whole heap of WWE paraphernalia.  
  
I said goodbye to my friends telling them that I would properly see them back at the flat later that night.

"How are you going to get home?" Becca asked

"I don't know, I'll find away. You guys enjoy the rest of the show and don't forget to grab my seat if I don't come back"

"Yea, you be careful ok?"

"Of course, Becca this is me you're talking to"

"Yea I know but this is Shane Helms. So you be careful. Don't… you know…" "Becca you know me better than that, I'll see you guys later" I said as Shane returned fully dressed. I hugged my friend's goodbye and headed with Shane to the cafeteria.

"Your name is Jamie right?" Shane asked as we sat down at an empty table,  
"Yea," 

"Its an interesting name… For a girl, is it short for something?"

"Yea Jamison."

"Cool, I don't think I've met someone called Jamison before"

"It's a weird name but I feel sorry for my siblings, I think they got the worst deal. My brother's name is Matrix and my sister's name is Faberice"

"I'm sorry but I've got to ask what on Earth where your parents smoking when they had you kids?" Shane asked shaking his head in shock.

"I'm sorry that was so nasty, I take back what I just said"

"It's ok my parents are weird as" I explained. We continued talking only stopping when Shane got up to get some food.

"Jamie I've got to tell you that you have the most amazing smile I have ever seen" Shane said as he sat down after putting our rubbish in the bin,  
"Thanks and I've got to tell you that you are the most shameless flirt I have ever seen" I replied laughing.

"Not like that's a bad thing," I continued as I saw Shane's face fall slightly.

"Hey Helms, the show's over. You missed your spot, the boss isn't happy. So you might want to leave now before he hunts you down" 

"Thanks Chris" Shane said turning his attention to Chris who had just walked in the room,  
"Hey Jamie right?" Chris asked me,  
"Yea?" "That Hayley friend of yours is weird, cute but weird. Next time you see her will you tell her that I'm a happily married man"

"Oh I do, constantly. In fact we all do." I replied struggling not to laugh,  
"Ahh Mr Helms just the man I'm looking for," A gruff voice said from the doorway.  
"Hey, I've got to go, do you want to come with me?" Shane asked me as he stood up to make his get away,  
"I've got my own rental so we can go anywhere" He said making it obvious that he wanted me to join him,  
"Sure, as long as I can drive. Never trust American's on Australian roads" I explained jumping up and going with the green haired man. We reached the opposite exit just as Vince Mc Mahon reached the table we had been sitting at moments before.  
  
"Keys" I said as we reached Shane's green RAV 4 rental and he unlocked the door to put his stuff in the boot. He looked at me for a moment giving me The Hurricane's version of the People's Eyebrow before sighing and tossing the keys to me.

"So where are we going?" I asked sliding into the driver's seat and adjusting to fit my much smaller body,  
"You do have your license right?" Shane asked nervously as I sped out of the backstage car park,  
"Of course" I replied innocently.  
  
Shane directed me to the hotel he was staying at while we talked about what would happen if Vince caught up with him. The latex wearing superhero reassured me that he would just get yelled at for a couple of minutes, told not to do it again and then asked to have a drink down at the bar. Just over half an hour after leaving the entertainment centre, as directed by Shane, I pulled the car into the garage at obviously the hotel the superstars were staying at.

"Follow me I'll take you the back way so I don't get seen by fans" Shane said grabbing his bag from the backseat,  
"You have fans?" "Of course, I mean what would you call yourself?" "Pathetic" I said following the older man through the back entrance of the hotel.  
  
A/N: Another Chapter done! Thanks for the reviews keep up reading and I'll keep up writing. ARGH can't get the setting out right but oh well!


	4. 4

"Does that hurt?" Shane asked carefully finger the bruise around my left eye,  
"Have you ever been punched in the face?"

"Yes?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes"

"There's your answer" I replied trying to keep my cool as Shane leant forward and gently kissed the bruise. I automatically knew where this was going and pulled away before gently kissing his lips,  
"Shane, no" I said pulling apart,  
"What? I thought you liked me?"

"Shane, like is an understatement. I've hero-worshipped you since the first time I saw you wrestle live. By getting into that ring week after week and entertaining millions upon millions of people you gave me something to look forward. You made my other wise dark world a little lighter. And there is nothing more that I would like to do than jump you right now…"

"So why don't you?"

"Because Shane I have a lot of respect for you, and a lot of respect for myself. And at the moment you have some level of respect for me. But Shane if I sleep with you tonight I'm going to loose that respect and just become another ring rat. So you can brag to your mates how you got laid by some uni kid while in Australia. I don't want to be another ring rat."

"Thank you" Shane said honestly after a few moments of silence,  
"What?" I asked in shock,  
"Thank you. I like my girls, I like to sleep around everyone knows that. But no one has ever said no before. I have forgotten what its like to wake up alone without having screwed some random ring rat the night before. You are the first person to respect me and not just think about how cool it will be for you to brag to your weird ass friends how you got to screw Shane Helms." Shane explained leaning in and kissing me softly on the cheek,  
"You are also very brave, when you said no I could have done anything to you and instead of just going with me you stood your ground"

"I can hold my own when I have to" I said smiling slightly.

"So do you want me to leave because I can ring Ava or someone to pick me up?" I said nervously. Shane and I locked eyes as we sat facing each other on his double hotel bed. Our eye contact only broke when I nervously looked down at the floral pattern on the quilt covering the bed. I began to stand up thinking that Shane would tell me to leave so that he could go and find a girl who would give him what I wouldn't.

"Stay" He muttered causing me to pull my eyes away from the quilt pattern and look in his deep eyes again,  
"What?"

"Look its no secret that I forgot how to be a good guy a long time ago but I like you, I think you are a neat kid and I would like you to stay. Don't worry I wont do anything you don't want" As Shane said this his eyes softened,

"Better yet lets start again. Hey I'm Gregory Shane Helms everybody just calls me Shane" He said holding out his hand to shake.  
"G'day Shane I'm Jamison Marie Field" I replied taking his hand and shaking it,  
"It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Great to meet you too" I replied unable to keep a smile off my face.

For the rest of the night Shane and I sat on his bed talking and playing cards. At about 2 am we tried to ring for room service but unfortunately they were closed so we raided the Mini-Bar pigging out on expensive chocolate and miniature alcohol. We fell asleep on his bed just after 4am and received a wake up call 2 hours later.

"I better call a taxi, the girls will be wondering what happened to me" I yawned after Shane had hung up the phone,  
"No take my rental, I'll come with you then drive back to the airport"

"Shane don't be crazy your tired, your driving on Australian roads…"

"Yea but Jaimes I don't want to say goodbye to you just yet" He pleaded with me, eventually I gave into his puppy dog look.

We drove in relative silence and at one stage I looked at the man beside me and saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth open, I guessed he had fallen asleep.  
"Are we here?" He asked opening his eyes as I slowed down,  
"Not yet just getting some Mc Donald's. It will wake you up plus I'm starving" I explained ordering two Bacon and Cheese Mc Muffins and Orange Juices,  
"Sorry I can't stand the smell of coffee," I explained when Shane started to ask for coffee.  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence as Shane continued to doze off and I tried to keep my attention on the road. Eventually I pulled into the driveway that led to the flat my friends and I lived in,  
"Hey wake up we are here… What time is your flight to Melbourne?" I asked nudging the man beside me,  
"Umm… 2ish I think"

"Well come in and go to sleep for an hour or something, you look like you need it"

"No I can't I've got to go make amens with the boss. But Jamie before I go I have to ask you something"

"Yea?"

"I really like you, I think you are awesome and I don't want our time to end here… Will you come to Melbourne with me?"


	5. 5

"Jamie, will you come to Melbourne with me?" Shane asked again after a moment of shocked silence. This man who I had only met less than 24 hours ago and had worshipped since I had begun watching the then WWF now WWE, wanted me to come to Melbourne with him. I was in shock; I looked up to him, admired him, hero-worshipped the man and even though I had stood my ground, and stuck by what I believed in, he still showed me respect and he still wanted to spend time with me.  
  
I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my flat mates yelling to say yes and go with the man. Shocked at the sudden break of silence I looked behind me at the flat I shared with my 4 best friends and saw them leaning out Ava's bedroom window on the top floor. "Good Morning Ladies" Shane called up to my friends,  
"Morning Shane" They all cooed back,  
"So what do you think? Should Jamie come to Melbourne with me?" "Hell yeah and take us too" Hayley called leaning so far out the window she nearly fell,  
"So what do you say Jamie? Will you come to Melbourne with me?" Shane asked giving me pathetic puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm sorry Shane but I can't come to Melbourne with you, I have prior commitments here" I sighed finally giving the man an answer,  
"Oh that's harsh, rejected twice in less than 24 hours; I must be loosing my cool. What can I do or say to get you to come with me? I'll get down on my knees and beg" Shane said grabbing at his heart and falling to his knees,  
"Twice in less than 24 hours?" One of the girls called from the window,  
"Mind your own business. Shane get off the ground, desperation will get you no where" I said pulling the man off the ground,  
"I just can't come with you, I have prior commitments here" I said sympathetically,  
"Stuff prior commitments" A voice yelled from the window,  
"Mind your own business Mercedes" I yelled back not taking my eyes off the green haired man.  
  
Then with a slight kiss on his soft lips and the promise that he would ring as soon as he could I sent the man on his way. I liked Shane there was no doubt about that and ever since I had spent the night with him I liked him even more. I knew he liked me too and his desperation act was quite pathetic but cute all the same. And though I liked him and he liked me I knew there was a none and Buckley's chance of him ever contacting me again.  
  
So I went inside and instead of trying to get some sleep before I had to work that afternoon I sat on my bed talking to my friends. "You slept with him didn't you?" Hayley asked in not only awe but also shock,  
"No I didn't sleep with him, well not in the way your thinking. Oh yea Hayley Jericho said to tell you that he's a happily married man" "I know that, I was just having a bit of fun with him" Hayley replied slightly disappointed. My friends and I continued to talk about the events from the night before. I stayed relatively quiet watching and listening to my friends animated conversation. After a while I couldn't stay awake any longer and decided to sleep before work.  
  
The girls had left the room; I had changed into my pyjamas, climbed into bed and was close to falling asleep when I heard the phone ring down stairs. I ignored it knowing that one of the other girls would answer it,  
"Hey Jamie there is a call for you" Becca said softly knocking on my bedroom door,  
"Just take a message, I've got work later and I am exhausted" I replied sending Becca on her way a few moments later Mercedes came bolting into my room holding the portable phone,  
"Merc, I told Becca to take a message. I've got to work later," I muttered rolling over to face the wall,  
"Yea I know Jaimes but Shane's on the phone!" "What?" "Shane, also known as The Hurricane, the guy you spent the night with last night, he's on the phone!" Mercedes said shoving the phone towards me.  
  
"Hello?" I asked carefully unsure wether my friends were tricking me or not.  
"Hey gorgeous" A males voice replied. It was thick smooth accent that could be only belong to one person,  
"Shane? What are you doing ringing?" "Well I told you that I would ring as soon as I was free. We are about to board our flight so I thought I would give you a ring. You sound tired I didn't wake you did I?" "No I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I was just getting ready to have a nap, I've got to work this afternoon" "Where do you work?" "At the local rock climbing centre, I'm the Kid's Club Coordinator and acting Manager, when Kid's Club isn't on" "That's awesome." Shane said honestly, in the background I heard a vaguely familiar voice call out something about Shane turning queer over night,  
"Something you forgot to tell me?" I asked Shane trying not to laugh,  
"No, the boys just think that since I didn't get laid last night I've turned gay" Shane explained a few moments later it was announced over the loud speaker that his flight was boarding so we said goodbye with the promise he would ring me another time.  
  
Once we had hung up I passed the phone back to Mercedes and was asleep within minutes. For the first time in awhile I dreamt, not just dreamt I had a nightmare. I suffered nightmares ever since I was a child, they were so bad that I would be screaming yet still asleep, I would be walking around and I would try to attack people but I was still asleep. When I first moved into the flat I got really horrid nightmares, which put the other girls in an awkward position, as they didn't know how to handle them. Luckily as I settled in the calmed down and soon ceased. I hadn't had a nightmare in months.  
  
I was familiar to this particular nightmare but it still shook me up all the same. I was in the supermarket with my mum but when I looked around she had gone, I tried to find her when I realised the supermarket was now empty and I was alone. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the aisle next to me. When I went to check I found several giant hogs dressed in bikie gear ram sacking the selves. They looked up and saw me watching them, suddenly they squealed and began to chase after me. As I ran away I tripped allowing the hogs to crowd around me as I screamed a shrill buzzing bought me back to reality. It didn't take me long to realise that my heart was racing and the shrill buzz was coming from the alarm on my mobile phone, telling me it was time to wake and get ready for work.  
  
A/N: Ok thanks for all the reviews. One thing that I do want to say is that I myself do suffer from extreme nightmares and the above-mentioned nightmare is similar to one that I have had for years and it really shakes me up. I get very little sleep at night and when I am sleeping you can generally catch me muttering something.

Started off good turned dodgy!


	6. Sleepless In Melbourne

SHANE'S POV  
  
I carefully hung the phone back on the receiver before rushing to catch up with my co-workers and friends who were already boarding the plane that would take us to the next destination of our Rolling Thunder Down Under Tour. Within moments I was sliding into a seat next to one of my best friends, Matt Hardy. "I can't believe you said that… I could have been on the phone to my parents" I said shaking my head at the comment he had made whilst I was on the phone,  
"Yea but since when do you call your parents Jamie? I swear you've turned queer." "Nah, I still love my ladies. I think I was feeling a bit sick last night, that's all going to change. Watch out Melbourne there's a Hurricane on the loose" "Sure whatever just make sure you don't wake half the hotel when you stumble back in with some bird on your arm" "Haha, yea whatever" "Oh yea maybe you should change and shower, would you like me to lend you some clothes? I hear the Australian girls aren't as attracted to holey t-shirts and old sweat pants as the American girls are" "Blow it out your ass Hardy." I muttered annoyed at his constant jabs at my clothing style.  
  
Later that night I did go out but to a drive through movie and sat there in my rental watching an old black and white film. After the movie I walked around the main street of Melbourne where I met a young girl, she looked about a year or so younger than Jamie, who automatically fawned all over me. Loving the attention I put my arm around the young girl as escorted her back to the hotel. As I opened the door to room 137, the room I was staying in, the young girl lay down the rules,  
"What's your name?" I asked once she had finished talking,  
"Kristie" She replied in her voice that had yet to mature,  
"I'm Shane" I said walking into the room and putting my stuff on the counter,  
"I know who you are. My brothers are big wrestling fans." This girl has brothers? She has a family? I pushed these thoughts out of my mind, unknown why they were coming to me now as they had never occurred with anyone else. "I personally can't stand it. Anyway are we going to get this done? I need the money" She asked as I tried to stop thinking about her family. I just nodded and went over to the bed.  
  
Once we had finished I turned to her and without thinking said,  
"Stay tonight" "No I can't I've got to get some more business, I really need the money" "How much would you make in a night?" I asked and waited for a response once she had answered I went to my bag and pulled out my check book, writing down triple the amount she had said before tearing the paper away from the rest of the book and handing it to her,  
"This is more than triple what you owe" The young girl said looking down in shock,  
"I know but you look like you are no older than 16…" I started watching the girl hang her head, allowing me to work out that I had guessed her age. "You should be out doing 16 year old things not selling yourself. At least with this you can stay at home or a friend's for a couple of nights." I may have sold my sole to the devil but I was sure as hell going to try and get it back, I thought as I pushed the check into the girl's hand. Once Krystal, Kirsty, Kristie or what ever her name was had finally taken the money then left, even with me insisting that she stayed, I lay back on the hard hotel bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
I was walking down the middle of a busy road in a town that I had never seen before; I wasn't going anywhere particular just wandering. Even though I was in the middle of the road I wasn't fazed by the cars flying past and amazingly not hitting me, I just trusted the drivers to miss. I soon realized there was a young boy, aged 4 at the oldest crossing the road to meet me in the middle,  
"It's late you should be in bed. Where's your mother?" I asked the young boy but he ignored my question and said,  
"Your lost I take you home" And took my hand leading me down the middle of the busy road. "What's your name?" I asked following the young boy,  
"Gregory but you call me Shane. Your Shane too" The boy replied not talking his eyes off the route we were taking. Soon we turned off the busy highway and onto a deserted country road. "Where are we going?" I asked the boy,  
"Home" He replied as he continued to walk. Hours later we arrived at a city, this one slightly smaller than the one we started at. After walking through a couple of alley ways and side streets we came to a house in the suburban area of the city. It was a clearly well looked after house with well groomed gardens and a fresh coat of paint. The young boy reached into my pocket and pulled out a set of keys handing them to me he said,  
"Home" I looked down at the keys and then back at the boy confused,  
"You were lost, I bring you home. Unlock the door" The boy said. Shrugging I tried the first key in the lock and it opened the front door. "Hey honey your home" A voice said from the other room. Almost immediately after I stepped in the voice became a face and a body,  
"Jamie?" I asked confused,  
"Of course who else were you expecting the boogey man?" She asked laughing. "Here let me take your coat, you must be tired. How was your trip?" "My trip?" I asked still confused, "Oh Shane what has gotten into you? Were you drinking on the plane again?" "What? No! I was just walking down the road and this little boy came up to me and bought me here… Hang on a second" I said turning around and rushing out side,  
"Hey you, Shane or whatever your name is" I called to the young boy now walking away from the house. He turned around and looked at me saying,  
"You were lost, I bought you home" "No, this isn't my home; I live in Smithfield, North Carolina, America, by myself. I'm not married I don't even have a girlfriend. What is this?" "Home, this is what you want. You were lost you wanted to go home, so I took you home. I must go now, it's late and my mother will worry" The boy said before turning and heading back the way we came,  
"Wait, how do you know this is what I want?" "I just do." The boy called out.  
  
As he disappeared I opened my eyes to discover that I was once again in my hotel room lying on the hard hotel bed. I looked over at the flashing alarm clock and saw that it was just after 4 am I had to be up in two hours but I knew there was no way I would get back to sleep after that dream. I was going insane, I had only met this girl the day before and I couldn't stop thinking about her, hell I was even dreaming about her. I needed to talk to someone, not just anyone but someone that I could trust and rely on so I pulled myself out of bed and searched through my duffle bag trying to find my cell phone. Eventually I located my phone at the bottom of my bag and turned it on not so much to use it to make a phone call, as it didn't work this side of the equator, but to get the number of the room my friend was staying in. Once I had found the room number I picked up the hotel phone and requested that the operator put me through to room 213. I listened to the dial tone for a few moments before I heard the distinctive sound of someone picking up,  
"Hello?" The sleepy voice asked,  
"Hey Stace? Its me Shane, I need someone to talk to" I rushed out nervously,  
"Then ring a shrink, Andrew is asleep and so was I up until two minutes ago" "Stace I need to talk to you, its important" "Shane it's four in the morning can't this wait until a more realistic hour?" "No Stace, I had this dream" "Everyone has dreams Shane, just go back to sleep" "Stace just let me tell you about the dream, you're good with these sorts of things" I begged,  
"Fine" Stacey said sighing. So I told Stacey the details of my dream as well as I could remember them. Once I had finished I heard her sigh over the phone before saying,  
"Well Shane we know its just a dream, you don't live in a house in the suburbs and never will. You are also not married and you'll die a bitter old man. Just got out and get laid already" "I did earlier" "Well you need obviously need more after missing out in Brisbane" She said before hanging up.  
  
I decided that Stacey was right and that I really just needed a good lay. I went into the bathroom and stood under the flowing water of the shower, hoping to wash the grim from earlier that night. At one stage I managed to put the plug in the bottom of the bath and sit down allowing the boiling water to rush over me. I was really loosing it over this girl. 


	7. Mind Games

JAMIE'S POV  
  
Shane returned to America the day after the show in Melbourne and unsurprisingly I didn't hear from him again. Once the weekend was over I went into my lectures grinning ear to ear and playing out the night over and over in my head. I found myself getting the giggles everytime I heard Shane's voice in my head asking wether or not the bruising from my boxing match hurt.  
  
I didn't care that I hadn't heard from Shane, I had that one night with him and that was what counted and I would always remember. So I didn't get a chance to change him into a guy ready for a loving and faithful relationship but hopefully I got through to him in someway and that it encouraged to think about the people he sleeps with as humans.  
  
I was lying on my bed one Sunday afternoon reading my Sociology textbook about a month or so after WWE's Rolling Thunder Down Under Tour when I heard the phone ring, too lazy to pick it up I just left it for somebody else to answer. A few moments later I heard the distinct sounds of Hayley thundering up the stairs followed by her quiet knocking on my door. I called out for her to come in and she pushed the door open to reveal her standing there in faded blue jeans and a Trish Stratus baby-tee and holding the phone,  
"Its for you" "Who is it?" "I'm not sure, but he's got an American accent so I think it might be your step-brother" She said handing me the phone as I moved my textbook to one side and tried to think why my step-brother would be ringing me,  
"Hello?" I said into the phone cautiously. "Would you please get out of my head and stay out" A tired yet annoyed voice said through the phone,  
"Who is this?" "Its 3 in the friggen morning and I have not had a good nights sleep in a month. Ever since I've met you, you've been torturing me all day and night. I wish I had never come on the stupid tour, now will you just get out of my mind and stay there" "Shane?" I asked very confused,  
"Who else would it be? Now will you just get the hell out of my mind?" "Umm… Ok? I don't know how to respond to that" "Just get out of my mind and stay out" He said hanging up.  
  
As I pressed the 'talk' button to end the call I found myself thinking 'he's a nutcase, a real fruit loop'. Giving a slight laugh I put the phone beside my bed before picking up my Sociology textbook to continue reading. A few moments later somebody knocked on my door pushing it open moments later to reveal Ava leaning against the doorframe wearing a pair of faded blue frayed jeans with her senior jersey covering the tee shirt she was wearing,  
"You finished with the phone?" "Yea, here" I said tossing the phone across the room after she caught it and was about to leave she turned to face me again asking,  
"Hayley said your step-bro was on the phone what did he want?" "It wasn't him" "Who was it?" "Everybody's favourite superhero" I said still bewildered at the phone call,  
"Who?" "The great Shane Helms" "Why did he ring you? You haven't heard from him since he left" "Yea I know, he rang to tell me to get out of his mind" "He's nuts" She replied shaking her head,  
"Yea I know" "Anyway I got to make a call. Talk to you later" Ava said turning her back on me and heading for her own room.  
  
SHANE'S POV  
  
I don't know why I called Jamie; it was the only thing that came to my mind after going insane unable to sleep. I had reached that point everybody hates, that can't sleep, can't eat point. I looked over at the girl sleeping in the bed beside me, I couldn't remember her name, I didn't care all I cared about was that she wasn't Jamie. She wasn't that girl with shoulder length brown hair with those nearly golden streaks and those beautiful dark brown eyes framed by her sleek glasses. She wasn't that girl with the cheeky smile and that thick Australian accent with the occasional hint of her native Kiwi drawl.  
  
Getting a sudden feeling of suffocation I had a quick shower and changed before finding a piece of paper and scribbling a note for the girl asleep in the bed,  
'Thanks for tonight, gone for a walk. You are a pretty girl but you should have more respect for yourself. – Shane' I put the note on the table beside the sleeping girl and left the hotel room.  
  
As I pushed open the door at reception, giving the late night security brief acknowledgment, I was met with a rush of cool air. I breathed in deeply allowing the air to fill my suffocated lungs. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans and began walking down the dark street as I thought about the young girl in my hotel bed. She wasn't anything to me, they never were. She had given me what I wanted, an easy lay, and I had given her what she wanted, a WWE superstar.  
  
As nasty as it sounds she was a ring rat, there was no other word for it. She was a girl who would go to the local shows and hang around backstage waiting to pray on the lonely men who where miles away from their wives and families. Then the next morning she would be gone preferably before you woke up and you only saw her again when we returned to town, that is unless they had settled down.  
  
But Jamie was different she wasn't a ring rat. She made sure of that; she made it clear that she wasn't going to sacrifice herself just so that she could say that she screwed Shane Helms. Unfortunately since the phone call she thought I was an absolute nut case.  
  
I didn't see or hear from Jamie for ages and I didn't ring her again in case she freaked out. I finally saw her again near the end of February just over 3 months after the Rolling Thunder Down Under Tour and we were in Minnesota filming RAW. I was walking past Chris Jericho who was standing near the curtains watching the show on the monitor, when he called out to me,  
"Hey Helms come have a look at this, doesn't this chick look familiar" "Oh my god, what's she doing here?" I asked in shock as I realised Jamie was sitting in the front row,  
"Looks like she's watching the show with I am guessing her boyfriend, judging on the way that guy and her are behaving" Chris said realising I that I knew the girl. I wanted to go out and talk to her but knew that if I did the whole Mc Mahon family would have my ass on a plater. So instead I waited for my match.  
  
I walked down the ramp picking a young child near her to give my mask too. As I placed the mask over the child's eyes I turned to Jamie asking,  
"What are you doing here?" "I'm home for the holidays" "We have to talk, I'll get security to bring you back stage after my match" I said giving the child a hug and a high five and sliding into the ring before she could respond. After my match I spoke to one of the security guards getting him to bring Jamie and her friend back to talk to me. I heard her friend and her coming before I saw them,  
"This is so cool, Jaimes you totally rock" "I told you I knew Shane" "Yea but I didn't believe you. Hey do you think he'll introduce me to Evolution?" "Maybe we'll just see what he wants first," Jamie said before turning the corner and coming into view. "Jamie its great to see you" I smiled giving her a hug before turning to the young man she was and introducing myself.  
"Shane I'd like you to meet my step-brother Pete." She said, as the young man seemed to be over whelmed with meeting me. I was suddenly overwhelmed with relief, he was just her step-brother. 


	8. 8

JAMIE'S POV  
  
"Jamie I can't stop thinking about you, I can't sleep, I can't eat. You are on my mind 24 hours a day 7 days a week no matter who I sleep with or what I do all I want is for you to be sleeping in the bed beside me. Nobody and I mean nobody has ever had this effect on me. Please say you'll travel with me" Shane begged desperately,  
  
"Shane I'm sorry but no"  
  
"What?" Pete and Shane said in unison, both shocked at my denial.  
  
"I'm sorry but I got back to Brisbane next week then uni starts again a week later. I can't come travelling with you because I'll miss uni and its my second year, its one of the most important" I explained gently,  
  
"Then I'll stay here, I can't come back to Australia, but I'll stay here for the week"  
  
"You leave in the morning, you've got shows for the rest of the week"  
  
"Jamie when have you ever played so hard to get?" Pete asked reminding us that he was there,  
  
"Shut up Pete, I'm just being realistic"  
  
"I'll get time off, I'm due for it anyway" Shane pleaded ignoring Pete,  
  
"I know I don't know how to be a good guy, but I do know when to listen to my heart and its telling me that I've got to spend some more time with you" He continued,  
  
"Shane I would love to spend time with you, I think about you all the time. If you can get some time off work I would love to spent the week with you" I said unable to hide a smile. Before I realised what was happening I felt Shane's dry lips pressed against my own,  
  
"I'm telling Dad" Pete cooed,  
  
"Who cares, I'm 19 its not like he can do anything, besides he's not even my real dad." I replied pulling apart from Shane.  
  
After introducing Pete to the members of Evolution he went back to his seat while Shane and I decided to go out for a bite to eat. We went to a small diner near the hotel that most of the superstars were staying at. While waiting for our orders Shane contacted the people that would be able to get him time off. It only took one phone call and he had organised for the rest of the week off and an extended stay at the hotel he was currently at.  
  
Once we had eaten we headed back to his hotel room and talked, eventually we fell asleep. I had that nightmare again, the one where I've lost my family and friends and I'm being chased through the supermarket. Luckily when I jolted awake I didn't wake the man sleeping beside me, looking at him I couldn't help but relax a little with the sight of his green hair looking like a miniature afro.  
  
Once my heart had stopped beating a million miles an hour I found my jacket and then searched through the pockets to find my phone, which had international roaming. Dialling the number I placed the phone against my ear and waited for the call to be connected,  
  
"Hey gorgeous" The person on the other end of the phone answered,  
  
"Hey Mercedes, is Hayley home?"  
  
"Yea, let me get her for you" Mercedes said before pulling the phone away from her ear and yelling out for the girl I had requested, soon I heard the phone changing hands before,  
  
"Hey darling how you going?"  
  
"I'm good babe. You wouldn't believe where I am"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Shane's hotel room. He's staying for the week"  
  
"Nice, so what's he doing at the moment"  
  
"He's asleep its about 5 in the morning here. I had that nightmare again"  
  
"Oh babe, you've been having that one a lot lately haven't you?"  
  
"Yea, and I just don't know what's causing it"  
  
"Maybe its Shane… You only really started having them again when Shane came into your life"  
  
"No it couldn't be Shane. He's a good guy"  
  
"Yea but think about it… Does Shane remind you of anyone?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What about the guy when you went away"  
  
"I haven't thought about him in a couple of years"  
  
"Yea but he was only a year older than Shane and the way he treated you… Maybe its your subconscious telling you something"  
  
"Darl you've been hanging around Ava and me to long"  
  
"Yea blast you Social Science students," Hayley laughed over the phone,  
  
SHANE'S POV  
  
I woke up and heard Jamie talking to somebody, soon I realised that she was on the phone and decided to not to roll over so she would feel the need to end the conversation. As I lay there I managed to catch Jamie's side of the conversation,  
  
"Yes we are out to get you with our sociological knowledge. Anyway back to what we were talking about. Do you really think it could be Shane?"  
  
"But why would I be afraid of Shane?"  
  
"Darl that happened like 2 years ago, its history and beside Shane's not him is he?"  
  
"True. So what do you think I should do?"  
  
"No I'm not going to tell him"  
  
"Come on Hayley I barely know the guy, it would just freak him out"  
  
"Hayley, its properly not even that anyway" Jamie said as I let out an accidental sigh,  
  
"Hey I've got to go Shane's awake… Love you darl and see you next week." She said hanging up the phone before turning her attention to me,  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"  
  
"You didn't I usually wake up this time" I lied rolling over to face the young girl,  
  
"So what are you doing awake?"  
  
"Damn insomnia, I've had it for year, I have trouble getting to sleep and have trouble staying asleep" She replied lying.  
  
"Yea I thought I heard you tossing and turning just before"  
  
"Oh yea I'm a restless sleeper. Anyway you are on holiday you should get some sleep, I'm going to have a shower then look at something for breakfast" She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
I woke up close to an hour later and looked around the room carefully, after a few moments I saw Jamie sitting crossed legged on the couch a couple of feet away from the bed. As she heard me move she stopped what she was doing and unfolded herself before walking over to where I was laying.  
  
"Your still here?"  
  
"Of course, you are the one who drove, I have no way to get home"  
  
"You could of called a cab"  
  
"Oh well, I borrowed some clothes if that's ok? Are you hungry?" She said before giving me a chance to answer the previous question. I looked at where the girl was standing and discovered she was wearing a black hooded jumper that was ten times too big for her and the jeans that she had been wearing the night before and she looked gorgeous,  
  
"Hey has anyone told you that you have a really bad dress sense… This was the best thing I could find, I would have worn my clothes, but I was cold" She said making fun at my clothing. I just rolled my eyes and carefully stood up cringing as I felt the stiffness from my match the night before.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
FIKA: Shane isn't a womaniser; as such he just loves the attention! He's only human beside he's really sensitive as well. I'm glad you loved it  
  
Thanks to everybody else reading this story! 


	9. Revelations

SHANE'S POV

That week the days flew by and the nights were as slow as ever. As a condition of taking the week off the first day Jamie and I were together I was required to attend an autograph signing. Luckily it was only a short signing so I was able to take Jamie with me. Naturally there were whispers about the fact that The Hurricane was showing up with a girl on his arm, I even heard someone say that I must like 'this one'. I tried to shake the comments off but deep down inside it really hurt. I know that I made no secret of my 'sexual endeavours' but I also think it's not the place of the public to judge my life style or me.Luckily that was just a couple of hours out of our week and soon I managed to push the hurt away and focus on spending time with the beautiful Australian. During the day I would teach her how to ski in the last traces of snow, or catch her infectious excitement every time she entered the Mall of America. At night we would watch movies and eventually fall asleep, sharing the overly soft hotel bed. That's one thing I hate about hotel's the beds are either always too soft or too hard. Jamie kept having nightmares, she wouldn't admit it but I was easily woken with her tossing and turning and her occasional verbal outbursts.After the second night I would wrap my arms around her and wait for her to fall asleep. I wanted to so desperately know what was going on in her head and why she kept having these dreams but she didn't know that I knew about them and I didn't want her to think I thought badly of her. Instead I learned other things about the girl, hoping that maybe it would give me some sort of insight.I learned that the young girl had lived with her parents, older brother and older sister until she was about 10. Then her father moved up north and her brother moved out so it was just the girls living together. It was hard on them but they were happy, the men in their family seemed to be at the route of a lot of pain, anguish and fighting that occurred in her household. I found myself asking if she ever cried herself to sleep, wishing the fighting would stop and even wishing her parents were back together. In response she asked me if as a young boy I had ever listened to my parents fighting.Then I found myself thinking about my childhood a thing I had pushed to the back of my head refusing to think about it. I had grown up in a single parent household; I had never known my mother as she had left when I was just a few days old. But I would remember lying in my bed listening to my father coming home drunk or leaving to drive over two hours to the first major city so that he could find somebody to bring home. The girls never lasted long, just a couple of days until my father got bored and threw them out. He wouldn't even do them the curtesy of driving them back to the city, he'd only drive a few miles out of town then tell them to get out before turning around and coming home to me.

When Jamie asked if I ever wished that my parents were still together or that I lived with my mother I found myself remembering back to when I was five. It was the first time I had really defied his authority. He had told me he was going out and I was tio get my own dinner and be in bed by 7 and I had said no,

"What did you say?" He asked leaning right into my face"

"I said no, don't go out" I replied with my bottom lip trembling and getting angry at myself because I was unable to hold my ground,

"And why not?"

"Because its scary here by myself." From there he told me there was nothing to be afraid of and we ended up getting into an argument. He yelled at me calling me a pathetic baby, waste of space and other such insults that even effected a five year old. In the end I stood up and with tears streaming down my face announced that I was going to find my mother, before storming out.

I went out the back and got my bike and rode off. About 10 minutes later my father's battered old truck pulled up alongside of me. My father leaned out the window and told me to throw my bike in the back and get in, promising that we would get some Pizza for dinner. He stayed until I had fallen asleep but then left the house causing me to wake again. This happened quite a bit growing up and as I got older he would wait longer before coming back and getting me. Once I knew how to drive I would usually go up to the same place then he would find me there and we would head home getting pizza on the way. Even though at these times I wanted to find my mother I didn't know where to begin to look.

When my father died I found it impossible to cry and when faced with the job of presenting his eulogy I had a hard job finding something good to talk about, so I spoke about our pizza nights. 

"Hey we're meant to be talking about you" I laughed realising that Jamie had turned the tides so that she could find out more information.

Jamie returned to Australia at the beginning of the next week and I was at the airport to say goodbye. Though we lived worlds apart we decided that we would give a long distance relationship a chance and remain a couple.

Our relationship had been going excellently for about three months when I received a phone call that made me realise more than ever my private life wasn't private,

"Hello Darling" She said emphasising the word darling, at that point I suddenly woke up and knew something wasn't right,

"Hey Jaimes babe, you know its only 2 am here what are you doing ringing so early?"

"Oh I forgot I'm not sorry I rang. Shane DARLING I have a question for you"

"Yes?"

"Tell me please why am I now holding a newspaper article from an American Newspaper, that was sent to me where the headline states 'WRESTLING SUPERHERO ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE LAW'?"

"Jaimes I can explain I swear I can" I started to beg as the list of those who may have sent the article ran through my head,

"Oh an explanation isn't needed. The article explains it pretty well, plus the tape of the news article that was run helped. I especially liked the bit where the news reader made the comment of 'I sure of Shane's young Australian girlfriend doesn't get wind of this, she'll be shattered"

"I swear I was going to tell you"

"Of course you were, that's why this happened over a month ago and I hadn't heard about it"

"I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you I have just been busy"

"Of course. Because since you were arrested for Lewd Behaviour and indecent exposure you have been headlining WWE events"

"Jamie I don't know what to say please forgive"

"Alright"

"What?"

"I forgive you"

"What?"

"You just asked me to forgive you and I have."

"But I was arrested, I cheated on you"

"I know but I love you and I forgive you"

"Thank you, thank you so much, I promise from now on it will be different"

"Yes it will"

"I'll do anything you want me to do"

"Say goodbye" She replied quietly after a few moments silence,

"What?"

"Say goodbye to me Shane"

"But..."

"No buts. Shane we are too different, your not a Christian and..."

"You said that didn't matter"

"It didn't at the time, that was before you were arrested, before you cheated on me, before you broke my heart. I'm not strong enough in my faith to deal with my beliefs and your own, which differ so much from mine. I love you too much to have my heart broken again and Shane I really think that you need to find yourself within yourself before we can be together," She said obviously trying to hold back the tears,

"So this is goodbye?" I asked sounded as upset as she did

"No this is friends." She whispered before hanging up the phone.

I lay back on the bed swearing before grabbing the nearest thing, a pillow and throwing it against the wall in anger. That morning, after having no sleep since Jamie's call, a walked through the hotel and found the room I wanted. I knocked sharply a couple of times before stepping back and waiting. Finally somebody came to the door,

"Shane what are you doing here?"

"Shawn I need your help" I replied stepping past him.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! It took me awhile to write it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. 10

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked closing the door behind me,

"Jamie rang me at about 2 this morning, she wasn't happy"

"She finally received the article did she?"

"Yea, did you send it?" I asked feeling anger slowly rise,

"No it's not my business"

"Do you know who did?"

"I can't tell you that, it's not my business. Anyway you said you needed my help"

"Yea, anyway as I said Jamie rang and she wasn't happy. She broke up with me"

"And you want me to help you get her back? You know I can't do that"

"No, she said that I need to find myself within myself..."

"Yea?"

"Well you're like the only Christian guy I know..."

"What about..."

"OK only Christian guy I know and can trust and well I guess I thought you'd be able to tell me what she meant"

"You don't need to be a Christian to know what she means. Come on stop pacing and sit down I'll try and explain it for you." He said causing me to sit down.

"Ok Shane what makes you, you?"

"What?"

"What makes you, you? What makes you special, different from somebody walking down the street?"

"I'm a wrestler?"

"No that's just a physical attribute. Take me for example, I am a happily married man with wonderful children to whom I devote my life too but there are millions of men who do the same..."

"So what makes you different?"

"Because I'm me, everything that I do, everything that I am a mixture of my past, present and future. There is no one else in the world the same as me, there is no other Michael Shawn Hickenbottom in the world they may have the same name but it doesn't make them the same."

"So what makes me, me is my past, present and future? Everything that makes up who I am"

"Yea, basically."

"But that's still not finding myself within myself"

"No its not, you have to find who you really are. You are a wrestler and to put it bluntly a whore but they are just physical attributes"

"Tell me about God" I said suddenly getting an idea in my head,

"Shane knowing about God isn't necessarily going to help you find who you are and its not going to get Jamie back"

"Shawn how do I know that, maybe that's what I need to find me. I didn't grow up in a Christian environment"

"Alright, but you can't make this into a joke"

"No way Shawn" Shawn sighed shaking his head slightly before heading over to his bag and pulling out a leather bound book,

"This is called a Bible" He spoke slowly and clearly.

"Read Genesis, there are about 50 chapters but it's not a big book. If you don't have time to read them all then just read up to chapter 10. Come see me next week once you've read it and I'll discuss any of your questions."

"But this is your bible. Well aren't you observant? I've got another one; you can borrow this but please be careful. Look Shane stay here, go back to your room, do whatever you like but I've got to go. Enjoy the book" Shawn sighed before grabbing his bag and leaving the room. Moments later I followed the older man out and closed the door behind me, still trying to work out where my thirst for religion came from.

It wasn't until I was sitting in my rental car driving towards the hotel after the house show was over that I realised why I wanted to know about God. I look at Jaimie's life and it seems so peaceful, so perfect, she just seems so happy and forgiving. When I looked at Shawn's life I once again saw the same thing.

I pulled into the garage of the hotel, planning to return to my room and sleep for an hour before having to check out and start driving to the next town. Unfortunately for me, while I walked through the lobby I ran into Adam and Amy. Amy said hi and I gave a slight nod in response. Now this wasn't meant to be rude but I was tired and besides it was difficult to see Amy with someone other than Matt, after they'd been happy and together for so long. However Adam didn't see it as that, nor did he see my slight acknowledgment.

"Amy spoke to you" He said stepping in front of me.

"Yea and I acknowledged her" I replied trying to step around him,

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Do I have a problem with you? Nah, no problem" I shrugged once again trying to step around the taller man,

"Well why do you seem so eager to get away from me?" _Because though I don't have a problem with you, I have a problem with what you did to my best friend and besides ever since you came back from injury you've been a royal jackass._ Naturally they weren't the words that came out of my mouth, despite having to bite tongue to stop them emerging from my lips,

"I'm not; I'm just tired and have to head to the next town in a couple of hours. You're just cutting into my sleeping time"

"You know what Shane? You think you're all high and mighty, you think you are so much better than me. But you know what? You're no better you're just the same." _That bastard_

"I'm nothing like you Adam,"

"Oh yea? Does your little girlfriend agree to that?"

"What I did and what you did are two totally different things"

"Really? Well you want to know what I've been wondering Shaney?" I stared daggers at him, he'd mentioned Jaimie and that was not a good move,

"What I've been wondering is what your little girlfriends reaction was when she received that newspaper article and tape that I sent her way" _That bastard! I'm going to… No Shane just walk away, if you hit him now you're a dead man. You're already in Vince's bad books if you hit one of his top heels you're a goner. _Eventually I just turned and walked away from the couple. I went upstairs into my hotel room and lay on the bed, I was exhausted but I just couldn't get to sleep, Adam had really stirred me up but there was no way in hell I was going to risk my job for that bastard. Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and decided to take a look at the bible Shawn had given me that morning.

An hour later I had finished reading Genesis and was a chapter into Exodus and I was hooked. Everything I was reading was totally blowing my mind and more often than not I'd stop and re-read a passage over making sure I wrote down any notes or questions I had. Finally there was a knock on the room door and I instructed my visitor to enter my room and only looked up when I heard the door shut once again,

"Hey Jay has taken his rental back do you want to organise yours to be returned so that we can get going? It's just after 3am and we need to be at the next town by morning"

"Huh? Oh yea sure" I muttered still not turning my attention away from the book,

"Shane lets move it now!" The man fondly known as Coach urged grabbing hold of my book,

"The Holy Bible? You know a little bit of biblical knowledge isn't going to impress that girl of yours"

"I'm not trying to impress her. That is Shawn's book so give it back" I replied letting out a slight yawn,

"Did you sleep?" Coach asked all I could do was shake my head slightly, I was finally ready for sleep despite the fact that I was meant to be driving the first leg,

"I'll drive then, Jay's tired but he's at least had some sleep so you can crash in the back seat" Coach replied as he picked up my bad and headed out of the room. I picked up my jacket and other small bag and followed him towards the lift.

10 minutes later the three of us climbed into Coach's car and I had fallen asleep before we were even out of the garage. I dreamt that I was Adam and Jaimie was Eve but instead of her eating the apple it was me and Eve was allowed to stay in the Garden while I was cast out into the wilderness.

"Hey Adam wake up" Jay said shaking my shoulders,

"What?" I asked opening my eyes slightly,

"You know you mumble in your sleep?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, its breakfast time. Plus you can drive for a while" Jay said before heading towards the entrance to the Mc Donald's we had parked outside of.

The next week I knocked on Shawn's hotel room door and waited until the older man answered,

"So how much did you get to read?" Shawn asked me as he opened the door.

"Oh I'm about half way through" I replied with a slight smirk that Shawn clearly didn't pick up on,

"What Genesis?"

"No, the whole thing"

"What?"

"I just finished reading the Old Testament"

"You read the entire Old Testament in a week?"

"Yep"

"How much did you skip?"

"None of it… I even have notes" I replied pulling out 2 full notebooks and handing it to him. I couldn't help but smirk as Shawn's jaw hit the ground as he slowly realised that I was telling the truth. He sat down in a spare seat as I started a conversation on the different things that had caught my attention.

Even I knew that simply reading a book, even though it was the bible, was not the best way of learning about a religion or belief system that I had no previous knowledge of. However being in the profession that I was time was not something I had a lot of so bible studies etc. were not very practical. I wanted to learn about a religion hoping to find peace and harmony but I found so much more.

A/N: Ahh, yes my darlings you are seeing correctly, it is I, the mysterious and ever so wonderful Kaz… I haft returnth but alas my faithful and loyal subjects this is only one story. I fear that your hopes may rise and that other frightfully discontinued stories may be filled with my wonderous skill. However dear pheasants thus is the only one that shall cometh out of retirement and be continuthed (ok well I might also work on Love Always). I find it somewhat humorous how when one is so desperately busy, the solitude of a fiction always will distracth them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meanwhile back in Australia**

As I said goodbye to Shane and hung up the phone the tears that had been threatening ever since I got the letter began to fall. Shane hadn't changed one bit and it was breaking my heart. All through high school he'd my hero, my obsession and it had become a reality. But all I had was letters and phone calls full of lies and broken promises. My mum had been right; never expect to change a man unless he's in diapers. It was a fairytale where the wicked witch was victorious, but I was the moron who thought just maybe it would work. What was I thinking? Shane was 12 years my senior and apart from that everything a girl dreams of, athletic with lots of money.

"Jai are you finished… Jai what's wrong?" Mercedes asked poking her head in. Unable to speak I held up the article that I had received in the mail,

"Who sent it to you?" She asked quietly, knowing that it couldn't have been Shane,

"I'm not fully sure but I think it may be someone blonde about 6 ft just screwed over Shane's best friend"

"Adam"

"Well that's what I think" I sighed, as I looked across at my TV that still had the paused news report on screen,

"Are you ok?" She asked which caused me to look up and give her the, 'I just found out my boyfriend was arrested for indecent exposure and the like with another female, while dating me, of course I'm not ok', look.

"Sorry, stupid question. I'll call the others, this sounds like a Cold Rock affair" Cold Rock was my favourite ice cream place in Australia, first you pick the Ice Cream then the mix-ins (lollies and chocolate etc.) then the sauces and they get all mixed together to produce heaven. I smiled at Mercedes slightly; she always knew how to make me feel better.

An hour later the five of us were curled up in our pyjamas in the lounge watching sappy romantic feel good movies that we all hated but watched whenever we were feeling low. Just after 7pm we were watching the end of Titanic, where Rose chucks Jack off the door, and mocking them when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in if your cute" Becca called out,

"And if you've got food" I added, we heard the front door open and footsteps heading into the lounge,

"Good thing I bought Pizza then" A deep voice said causing us to turn around,

"WILL!" Will was my best male friend. We'd been buddies since we started our degree and he would occasionally turn up bringing me and the others free pizza. We loved having someone who worked at Dominos. He smiled and handed out four pizzas each containing our favourite toppings.

"Becca gave me a brief idea of what happened and I knew you'd be indulging in Cold Rock so I bought you some pizza to give you some nutrition" He said with a bit of a laugh, it was a joke that pizza gave us our daily dietary requirements, after all it had everything from the food pyramid we all learnt about in high school.

"You want to stay and watch some movies with us?" I asked from my place on the couch,

"I would love to but I'm technically working" He replied with his brilliant smile before he came over and gave me a hug whispering,

"You look beautiful"

"I look like hell"

"No you look gorgeous like always. Shane was fool and he didn't deserve you," Will had a crush on me, he'd had one since we'd met. However I was happy just being friends and he was willing to settle for the position of my best guy bud. I watched as he turned and headed back for the door, his brown hair still contained patches of black from a botched up dye job, and his slim yet somewhat short frame looked gorgeous in his Dominos uniform.

I was somewhat lucky that I had received the parcel from Adam, once I had gotten home from uni and on a day that I didn't have to work. I was extremely lucky that my 5 best friends in the whole world were there for me. I found myself smiling as the house filled with the smell of pizza and the sound of really bad romance movies. Once Titanic was over we put on Runaway Bride and spent the time screaming at Julia Roberts to runaway. I looked over at my friends, the four of us all in our winter pyjamas, fluffy slippers, covered in our favourite 'blankies' and now stuffing our faces full of pizza. Will knew us so well that he would come a good half an hour (when there was a dominos a couple of minutes away) from where he worked and bring us pizza on any given night at 7pm knowing we hadn't eaten and be able to give us the toppings we loved the most. I had a Bacon Double Cheeseburger with half the mayonnaise, while Becca had vegetarian, Mercedes had the Aussie Bob, Ava had Hawaiian hold the ham and Hayley had the meat lovers.

At 9:30 the movie finished and I forced myself to head up to my room,

"Jai, where are you going we've got a stack more movies to watch" Ava looked up,

"I know but I've got to get up at 5:30, Zeus expects me at the gym at 6." Zeus was my trainer, his name wasn't really Zeus but he looked and acted like the Greek God. Besides he was the owner of Zeus' Gym, a name he had chosen to keep when he'd bought the place,

"We're going jogging, and then training. After that I've got uni then I'm working then I've got a match, then Jase wants me to help with some stocktaking" I explained my reasons for heading to bed early. Hayley followed me to my bedroom knowing that I needed a friend. After going through my usual bedtime ritual and silently praying I picked up my book with the intention of reading for a brief time.

"You ok hun?" Hayley asked sitting at my desk,

"Fine, I think I'll try and get some sleep" I replied putting my unopened book back on the ground,

"I'll stay with you" I gave my best friend a look of complete gratitude and soon fell into a restless sleep determined not to allow the tape to affect me any further.

**SHANE'S POV**

The second 2am call shouldn't have surprised me but alas it did. At first I struggled to work out who was calling but when my brain finally comprehended the thick Australian accent I realised just who I was talking to. Will, I'd only met him once but his feelings for Jaimie were more than clear. For some reason I listened to him as he droned on and on about Jaimie, how she deserved to be loved and treated with respect. How she was another human being and I treated her like dirt. Then he said something that really caught my attention,

"And one day you'll probably act like you've gotten your act together. You'll rock up on her door step and spout your lines and she'll take you back. She'll drop everything and fall into your arms. Because when her world fell apart you gave her a reason to stay alive, you made her smile again, and she believes in second chances, in third and forth chances. She'll never stop giving you a chance till it kills her. So I suggest you take my advice and don't ever come back. Turn around and walk away, because she deserves better than you, she deserves the sun, the moon and the stars. And all you're giving her is heartache"

"What and you can give her so much better?"

"At least I love her. To you she's just another floozy"

"Listen up kid, don't you dare try and tell me what I feel about someone. You have no idea, so why don't you go running back to your mummy for some milk and cookies" I replied slamming the phone down on the receiver, before rolling over and trying to get to sleep.

For once I was in my own bed, how Will knew that he'd get me here I don't know but I was far from being impressed. When you're on the road, sleeping in hotel after hotel, you have some sort of expectation that fans will hunt you down and heckle you. But when you're at home, you generally expect to get a full night sleep.

After about half an hour of tossing and turning I gave up and decided to go for a ride on my precious Hurri-cycle. I'm somewhat smitten with that bike, sometimes I want to go out and trash it others I don't want to ride it at risk of getting it dirty.

A/N: Ahh, yes my darlings you are seeing correctly, it is I, the mysterious and ever so wonderful Kaz… I haft returnth but alas my faithful and loyal subjects this is only one story. I fear that your hopes may rise and that other frightfully discontinued stories may be filled with my wonderous skill. However dear pheasants thus is the only one that shall cometh out of retirement and be continuthed (ok well I might also work on Love Always). I find it somewhat humorous how when one is so desperately busy, the solitude of a fiction always will distracth them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jamie's POV**

I once read a line in a Chicken Soup book that said, 'When you're going through hell just keep on going'. So that's what I did, I trained hard, worked hard, studied hard right to the point that my final assignment was handed in and I got onto the plane taking me to America, home for 6 weeks. Though I was born in New Zealand and raised in Australia, America always seemed to get called home, after all my parents lived there and I affiliated home as being my parent's house. I left Australia just as winter was starting to reach its peak, 14 hours later I arrived in America in the middle of summer. Though having down this trip more times than I could remember I was well prepared.

My trip home was pretty uneventful I caught up with a couple of friends, went to my 'American Church' and went across to an Island for a weekend of chilling out and going insane. There were no WWE shows in Minnesota while I was home so I didn't see a show. It's not as though I didn't have the opportunity as Pete, my step brother, tried to convince me to let him drive us over 7 hours to see a RAW house show. When I told him I wasn't keen on seeing RAW he wanted to drive us 10 hours for Smackdown at that point I put my foot down.

6 weeks later I was at the airport giving my mum a hug as she once again burst into tears at having to say goodbye to her baby girl. It was a 4 hour flight to LA then another 14 hours back to Brisbane. As soon as I stepped through the arrival doors my friend's ambushed me, excited to see me. Like me they all headed home for the holidays yet we had long formed a little family of our own.

It took a while to deal with Shane's betrayal however with my friend's help I was able to accept it. WWE came to town again a few months after I returned to Australia in July. Despite it being a Smackdown show I wasn't keen on going, until my friends literally dragged me along. It was weird; Eddie wasn't there while Rey, Batista and a couple of others still sported EG arm bands. Shane, or should I say 'Gregory', wasn't there but he was on Raw and it was because of this fact that I allowed my friend's to drag me along.

I think I must have the best luck in the world when it comes to meeting WWE superstars… On my last trip home I'd run into Batista in the Qantas club lounge and at the show he recognised me, so the girls and I got invited backstage and were able to hang out with him and Rey. The two of them were pretty cool guys and neither of them seemed to connect me with Shane. I loved hanging out with the WWE guys so many of them were so awesome and welcoming. I always joked that I don't line up to meet superstars they line up to meet me though more and more these days I'm starting to believe it. Every show I go to I get invited backstage to meet yet another wrestler, not that I was complaining, although it was slightly annoying that I never got to see the end of a show.

Just before I headed home for Christmas and summer vacation Will told me about his call to 'Gregory', although I disapproved and was slightly angry I couldn't help but smile. The guy cared that much about me he confronted someone who could clearly kick his ass. I can only guess that the phone call worked as I didn't hear from Shane again.

I had completely moved on and had basically forgotten about the whole ordeal until some 13yr old fan girl would come up to me giggling like a goon,

"You're the one that screwed Helms for a while weren't you?" I would sigh and simply reply,

"Tylie how many times do I have to tell you that I dated him I didn't screw him," Yep it was always the same girl. She was one of the two girls at the kids club where I worked.

My life was going great; I was about to graduate university, I had a steady job and six months after I graduated I was heading overseas on a world tour with my boxing club. I was single, I was happy and I as soon I came back from my tour I was going to start my dream job.

Graduation was the best day of my life, my mum and step dad flew down from America as a surprise. I didn't graduate at the top of my class but then I was never going to graduate at the top of my class, everyone kept saying I had the brains to do it I was just busy and didn't apply myself.

"Mum, Alan I love you to death but I've got to get to work. I'll be back in a couple of hours" I hugged my folks, I didn't want to go to work, especially since it was the day I graduated, the day I was no longer a university student.

I'd been at work for roughly an hour and was up the back of the centre checking the climbers when my boss yelled out to me,

"Oi Jamie, some blokes here to see ya"

"Send him back, I'm busy" I replied not turning my attention from the young man that was scared half way up the wall.

"It'll be ok, I'll bring you down, just lean back" I smiled up at the scared teenager as I took the rope from his friend and connected myself up.

"Hello Jamie" A deep southern voice from behind me said. In shock I nearly dropped the scared teenager I was trying help. I didn't say a word while I carefully lowered the boy, but my mind was racing. I was 21, I hadn't seen him in nearly 2 years and my life was going great, so why was he back now?

"Go up the front and get some drinks off Jase, my shout" I smiled at the two boys, they'd just been being stupid, and they didn't think they'd get stuck. I carefully turned around I knew who was there; I just didn't want to face him.

"I thought Will told you not to come back"

"No offence to your little buddy but I stopped listening to little kids a long time ago" His voice was calm, he wasn't trying to be vicious or nasty he was just telling the truth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard it was your graduation, I wanted to give you a present." He replied sheepishly holding out a wrapped gift,

"You know where I live, you could have posted it"

"Open it" He whispered nervously so I did. Inside was a leather bound bible, it was quite a beautiful book but clearly well read.

"Look inside" He whispered again sounding even more nervous. Carefully I opened the book to read the inscription inside.

'Shane,

Remember the most important part of Christmas is the first 6 letters. You've come along way, it's about time you have your own bible and give mine back.

Your brother in Christ

Shawn'

"It's a bible, it's your bible." I replied shrugging slightly, I was confused and didn't see the big deal.

"JAMIE! Get your butt down here and help me with this party" Jase called from the front of the centre.

"Look Shane, I'm at work… This is a bible it means very little to me. Hang around, find a partner and climb, go away and come back later I don't care. I however have to work. My folks are back at my place, they flew from America for my graduation and I have to work. I graduated today and I have to work, you showing up isn't the best thing for me right now" The look on Shane's face was one of dejection but what I'd said was the truth, him being there was the worst thing that could happen.

SHANE'S POV

I had some time off from work and I knew Jamie was due to graduate so I decided to go down and see her. My present was an attempt to show her that I was a changed man, it seemed to fail. She was angry; I suppose I would be too if someone rocked up while I was working and started to talk to me. I followed Jamie to the front of the centre and watched as she began to kit up a bunch of 10 year old girls who started giggling when, who I'm guessing was Jamie's boss, came anywhere near their waist lines.

"Argh Jamie I give up you do the girls, I'll speak to the adults" He sighed walking away from the girls. Jamie was really good at her job, within moments she had all the girls in harnesses and was handing out carabineers. Jamie looked over at me and I could see the hurt from my betrayal two years prior in her eyes. Guilt rushed over me and I silently apologised and asked for her forgiveness.

I headed outside and said down on the gutter, the bible hanging loosely in my hands. I felt awful, I really should have listened when Will rang. She'd moved on and didn't want me around. I was a just a punk ass mid-carder with a history of womanising, I'd never be anything great. It didn't matter if I was Gregory or Hurricane or if I had a genius IQ, I was never going to be great. Jamie had just finished college, she was going to be a somebody, she was going to make a difference in people's lives, and I got beat up for a living.

"Hey, Helms can I get your autograph?" A gruff young voice busted through my thoughts causing me to look up and come face to face with the young men that Jamie had helped down half an hour earlier. I smiled and signed the piece of paper that they held out while making small talk with the two boys.

"Oi Helms" A soft voice from behind me called as someone put their hands on my shoulders,

"I've got to collect the fish n chips want to come for a ride?" Jamie smiled before patting my shoulders and walking towards the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I thought I would finally end this story… **

**Jamie's POV**

I helped Jase with the party for a while before the kids started to get antsy, they were hungry. Jase sent me to get our usual kids food, Fish and Chips from the shop across the road. I headed outside and saw Shane sitting on the curb, his head was down and he looked pathetic.

"Oi Helms" I called out walking up to him, "I've got to go collect the fish and chips want to come for a ride?" I asked patting his shoulders, but walking past him to my car. As I got behind the wheel Shane got in the passenger's seat,

"What are you doing here?" I asked reversing out of the parking space,

"I told you, I came to give you your graduation present,"

"You showed me a Bible," I shrugged confused. Shane hadn't been in my life for the past two years, I'd spent a long time getting over him and was now happy.

"I was trying to show you that I've changed,"

"A Bible's not going to tell me that Shane," I said pulling into a park at the fish and chip shop, usually I walked across the road, but it had taken so long to get everyone trained we'd lost track of time and the less time it took to get the kids fed the better.

"It's a symbol," Shane said looking at me pathetically, "I've spent the last two years trying to figure out who I am…"

"That'd explain the barrage of gimmicks you've had," I laughed slightly, "good afternoon Michael," I smiled at the young man behind the fish and chip counter,

"Jamie," he smiled back, "here's your order. See you tomorrow night," he finished handing me the packet. I blushed slightly.

Michael and I had met about six months ago and had been dating for just over a month, I'd moved from Shane and the best thing was Michael didn't like wrestling,

"You're dating him aren't you?" Shane asked as we got back in the car,

"Yeah, you didn't expect me to sit around wondering if you would ever learn to keep your pants on now did you?" I asked in a bitchy tone, "Because you had no right to expect that," I continued after he gave me a guilty look, "I'm glad that you've changed. Maybe you'll make some girl really happy one day, but that's not going to be me," I said pulling into the parking lot at my work.

**SHANE'S POV**

I don't know what I expected, okay I do. I expected to walk in and have Jamie see that I changed and fall all over me. I expected her to have waited, hoping that I would change. Because if she had waited then it would show that she had hope in me, she saw me for more than what I was. But, she didn't wait; she was dating some Michael guy who was closer to her age and probably a lot better for her than I was.

So I said goodbye to Jamie and I got on a plane and went home. I saw Shawn and he told me everything that I needed to hear and encouraged me to keep up with what I was doing. Not to lose my new found faith and freedom just because I'd really lost Jamie. I was distracted all the time and didn't sleep much. I read and I spent many hours writing. I got in the ring during a Pay per View, but I wasn't really there. My mind was on a news article I'd read about some Australian's who had died in a horrific accident, they showed a picture of the people who'd died and I swore I'd recognized them. I was thinking of them and Jamie when Batista picked me up and dropped me on my head. If I'd been paying attention I would have been able to catch myself instead I literately fell on my head and heard a loud snap before I passed out.

I woke up a while later in a hospital bed with machines beeping in my ear, unable to move,

"You're still alive," A soft voice said beside me,

"Jamie?" I asked thinking I must be dreaming, "What are you doing here?"

"I got KO'd in a boxing match and got bought here for a check-up. Shawn Michaels recognized me and told me what happened,"

"Why are you in my room?"

"My kind spirit told me I needed to check on you,"

"The kind spirit would have been to check on me in passing, not be sitting here when I woke up,"

"I leave soon," Jamie smiled. I started drifting off again, the drugs I was on coursing through my system. Before slipping off Jamie kissed me and whispered, "Goodbye Shane".

When I woke up a couple of hours later she was gone and I had a broken neck. The next morning they fused it and a week later I went home. When I had asked Shawn about Jamie he didn't know what I was talking about, he hadn't spoken to any other patients at the hospital that night. This curious situation bugged me. So, when I was home I looked Jamie up online. She had gotten engaged to the Michael fellow I'd seen at the fish and chip shop and things had been going well.

A week before my in ring accident Jamie had been driving home from a concert with her fiancé in the passenger seat and her friends in the back. Everyone, bar Jamie, had been dozing off, but Jamie was wide awake. The driver of a semi-trailer heading in the opposite direction also dozed off and before Jamie could do anything her and her friends had been killed. There was no way Jamie had been at the hospital that night, she had died the week earlier, but I guess I needed to see her one last time.

Eventually my neck healed and so did my broken heart. I got back in the ring and everything went back to normal. Except I wasn't the guy I was before I met Jamie. I was never that guy again; I stopped picking up girls at shows and read a lot more. "There's a Hurricane coming through" was a phrase left for my opponents.

Many years passed and one night after saying goodnight to my wife and children I went for a drive. I found a quiet spot and found myself thinking about Jamie. I realized she was the only girl to ever say no to me, and that had caused me to change, she had wanted me to have more respect for myself and for others. When I finally did it was too late.

The End


End file.
